


ID Checks

by IG_KorrasamiShipper



Series: College Doesn't Only Bring Debt [8]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/F, Korra's not a stalker I swear, them ID checks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26259082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IG_KorrasamiShipper/pseuds/IG_KorrasamiShipper
Summary: Korra works part time at the local supermarket called the White Lotus Market. She has a pretty good memory when it comes to remembering her regulars and especially the people she has to do ID checks on. However, there’s always this one particular customer that she’ll always ask her ID for whenever she comes to buy Japanese sake.
Relationships: Jinora/Kai (Avatar), Korra/Asami Sato
Series: College Doesn't Only Bring Debt [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897906
Comments: 16
Kudos: 208





	ID Checks

**Author's Note:**

> AN: lmao, another super market au of things that go through my mind when I do ID checks when people buy alcohol haha. Also fyi, I choose sake cause duh, Asami be japanese (basically 99.9%) so she buys japanese alcohol. And also, it’s pronounced sa-KAY not sa-key u damn white washed people get it right! 😩😩😩

“May I see your ID please?”

The customer looks up and it takes a second to click, “Oh, yeah sure.”

He takes out his ID and flashes it to Korra who then eyes the card before looking at his face. Doing one last back and forth check, she smiles before saying, “Thanks.” She mindlessly punches in her own birth date into the register and rings up the last two bottles of beer. “Okay, that’ll be twenty ninety seven.”

“Okay.”

The card machine finally beeps and Korra hands him his bag and receipt. “Thanks, come again.”

“Thank you.”

The door slides open and Korra is finally left in peace. With a sigh, she cracks her back before rolling her neck.

“Just four more hours…”

Huffing, she goes back to reading a news article on her phone. It doesn't take long for another customer to interrupt her, making her shove her phone aside. 

“Hello.”

They ignore her.

“...”

Letting out a subtle huff, Korra begins to ring up their items. Of course, they’re buying beer too.

“Can I check both of your IDs please?”

The guy, who seemed like the boyfriend, pulls out his card. Korra glances at it and deems it’s good before eyeing the girl. 

“Can I see your ID too?”

“What?”

They both give her the same dumbfounded look so Korra beats them to it.

“It’s a store policy. If you travel in a group I have to card you both.”

Thank the spirits it clicks to them and she pulls out her ID without much fuss. Korra eyes her and does one last double take before saying:

“Thanks.”

Punching in her birthday once again, Korra rings up the jelly shots and beers they have. She quickly packs their items into a bag while they take their sweet time paying. After a slow moment, Korra rolls her ankle before handing the two their receipt.

“Thanks.”

They take their stuff without saying anything and Korra rolls her eyes before she sees Kuvira.

“Hey Kuv.”

Kuvira glances at Korra before shoving the money till into the register.

“Hey.”

Korra quickly lights up, “Oh! Did you hear what happened on Sunday?”

A brow goes up as Kuvira opens her tray to count the cash, “No? What happened?”

“Okay, so…” she pauses for dramatic effect, “not to be an evil slash cold hearted person or anything but I totally saw an old man eat shit out of nowhere at the door!”

Her friend pauses with yuans in both hands, “Wait what? What do you mean?”

“I don’t know,” Korra shrugs slightly, “I was ringing someone up and then from the corner of my eye I saw him fall! Like dead ass, bam, just plop down onto the floor. He even landed on the wipe dispenser thing but was totally fine though apparently! It was an epic fall with no repercussions and…” she clears her throat, “not to be shady but like… it was kinda funny.”

Kuvira starts laughing, “I can only imagine.”

“Yeah! I’m serious, it looked like a gag scene from a mover and at first I was hecka worried cause you know, old man but he was totally fine! Also...” she chuckles from the imaginary, “it didn’t help that his companions were also old people too so it was a sight to see an old man falling and then see an old lady and man trying to help him… pfft… I’m telling you, it seriously looked like a comedic skit!”

“How come interesting shit only happens when I’m not around!” Her friend complains before cracking her neck.

“Don’t ask me. Guess I’m just lucky.”

Korra notices a customer from the corner of her eye and quickly shouts, “I can help you here.”

“Hey Korra.”

“Heya Jinora, buying snacks for your siblings again?”

Jinora laughs softly as she sets down a variety of fruits onto the counter. “They burn through them like they’ve been starved for days.”

Korra laughs amused, “I can only imagine. Well, at least they eat mostly fruits. Just imagine if they were let loose in our chip aisle. There would be no going back…”

“Right!” She shivers at the thought, “Thank spirits our parents made us eat healthy since we were little so we’re used to it. Chips are once a month treat.”

“I’m jealous! I had a chip addiction once upon a time believe it or not. That’s fourteen ten.”

“Now way!” She pulls out some yuans before handing it to Korra, “You look super fit though Korra.”

Korra wiggles her eyebrows and flexes her arm as she grabbed the money, “I know, I am. But yeah I’m totally being serious, I used to eat chips for meals everyday. Now I limit myself to one bag a week. I’m shooting for once a month like you but I’m getting there… trying not to get bad withdrawal systems hahaha.”

Jinora whistles in amazement, “Hats off to you Korra, anyways… I probably shouldn’t keep you too long. Thanks and I’ll see you later Kor!”

“Alright, take it easy kid! Text me if you ever need advice with Kai or something!”

“Will do!” With a smile, Jinora walks away with her bag of fruits before the next guess walks up.

Korra greets them and quickly rings her up before she was left in silence once again. “Kuv, can you go grab more bags, I’m running out.”

“Get it yourself.”

“Really?” Korra juts her lips with a glare, “Fine. Watch the front will ya?”

“Those bags ain’t getting themselves.”

“Asshole.”

“Buttface.”

“Hmfp.”

“Hmfp.”

With a slight smile, Korra heads to the back before grabbing a trolley. She piles up a bunch of boxes with bags before accidentally knocking some over. With a loud groan, she sets aside her bunch before picking up the mess.

“Just three hours and thirty minutes to go…”

She quickly smiles when she remembers that it’s Monday.

“Wonder which sake she’s gonna buy today?”

…

Bobbing up and down on the balls of her feet, Korra eyes the clock. 

“It’s almost time.”

Kuvira chucks some go backs into a basket, “Time for what?” She looks over at the clock, “We still got like thirty minutes left till nine.”

Korra grabs her chest in sarcastic shock, ”You know, Asami! She always comes around eight thirty on Mondays and Fridays for sake.”

“Aahhh, that customer you got a crush on.”

She pouts her lips, “You can’t say she isn’t hot. Come on, she’s like the only customer that’s a total hot babe! Everyone else is so mediocre, literally! You know how tired I am of seeing gross men and taken decent looking ones?”

“Mmhmm, sure. I’m gonna take the go-backs back.” With a basket in hand, Kuvira walks past the counter.

“Ughhhh,” Korra slumps down onto the register, “Let me enjoy my eye candy in peace! I’ve been here for twice as long as you!”

Kuvira mindlessly swats her hand, “Not my fault you’re working eight hours.”

“And it’s not my fault I’m a poor college student!” Korra retorts.

“Sounds like a personal problem.”

With an offended scoff, Korra groans before leaning against her counter. She spaces out until the door eventually slides open. A grin quickly appears on her face, “Welcome.”

Low and behold, Asami walks through the door looking hot as usually in her maroon blouse and white skinny jeans. She smiles before saying, “Thanks.” Her heeled boots click on the floor as she heads down her usual aisle, the alcohol section.

Humming excitedly, Korra happily taps the counter and watches Asami discreetly as she grabs a small yet expensive bottle of sake before heading over to the deli section. And, not to be a creepier or anything but Asami technically doesn’t know much about Korra. All she knew was that Korra was a cashier and that was probably about it. 

So… 

Asami doesn’t know that Korra knows her name. Asami also doesn’t know that Korra didn’t need to check her ID whenever she buys alcohol because she has her birthday remembered. Korra also knew that Asami was an organ donor who was 5’ 10” and weighed about a hundred forty one pounds, meaning… that nice toned body wasn’t just for show. Hell, Korra would bet her entire savings that Asami knew some sort of martial arts or played some sport. 

And no, Korra wasn’t a stalker or anything like that. It was just that she had nothing better to do so what else than checking out her regular right? As she would say, no harm, no foul. She was just curious about her wondrous regular. And speaking of the devil, Asami was already placing her things onto the counter top. With a bright smile, Korra starts scanning her items and bags them for free. And yes, Korra would never dare to charge Asami for bags.

“Can I see your ID?”

Asami smiles since she already had ID ready in her hand. She hands it to Korra who _actually_ takes it from her compared to her other guests with a suppressed smile. Korra brings the ID up so that it is side to side with Asami’s face before she glances back and forth. _Damn. Hot as usual check._

“Cool thanks.” 

Korra hands back her ID before entering Asami's birthday into the register, and yes, not her own birthday for once. She finishes ringing up the last few items before reading her the total.

“Okay, that’s thirty ninety one.”

“Sounds good thanks,” with a smile, Asami inserts her platinum card and once it beeps, she takes it out. 

With a pleased grin, Korra hands Asami her receipt. “Thanks come again.”

“Thank you, have a good night.”

“You too!”

Once Asami is out the door, Korra slumps onto the counter like she was in love. “Aaah… how much I wish I was her friend or better yet, her girlfriend ugh! My heart!” She grabs her chest dramatically.

Kuvira, who comes back at the wrong time, gives Korra a judging look before shaking her head. “You really just need to ask her for her number.”

“I can’t do that!” She immediately snaps back, “I'm just her cashier, nothing more, nothing less.”

Her friend flaps her hand, “You really just need to grow a pair woman. Just woo her, it's not that hard.”

Korra dramatically slams the counter before turning to face Kuvira, “Have you seen her?!”

“Obviously.”

“You have to be some famous hot stud to date her!”

“Mmhmm…”

“There’s no way someone like me can even dream to date her! I’m just a humble potato if you're being generous!”

“Mmmhhmmmmm.”

“Are you even listening to me??”

“Nope.”

“Ughhh Kuvira!”

Kuvira laughs before walking away again, “I’m gonna face the aisles brb.”

Korra watched as her friend’s back got more distant before spilling some fake tears. “Some friend you are…”

“I know,” she calls out from the next aisle over, “I’m the best.”

With another sigh, Korra slumps against the counter before someone enters the store. “Welcome.”

…

A few paychecks later, it was that time of day again when Korra was broke, burnt out and tired. It didn’t help that midterms were right around the corner either so she was stressing eating and missing some ZZZs. Grunting to herself, she smiles weakly when she sees her regular.

“Hey Jinora, hey Kai, you guys came together today?”

Kai makes a bright grin, “Yup! But… it looks like you're dying though?”

“Ugh, you don’t need to tell me that. I’ve been losing sleep cause midterms are right around the corner.”

“Ouch that bites,” he sets down a basket of instant ramen, chocolate squares and milk.

“You want a can of coffee? I can buy you one…” Jinora asks, ready in motion to grab a can.

“Nah, I’m good. Thanks though. I just gotta last another hour and I’m free to crash into my bed.”

Kai laughs, “Don’t crash along the way. Wasn’t it just the other day when I saw you in the park knocked out on the bench?

Korra lets out a dry laugh, “Oh yeah… right that happened. I forgot to drink coffee that day…”

“Korra! That’s dangerous, what if something happens to you?!” Jinora exclaims with a shocked face.

She mindless flaps her hand, ”Ehh. It’s fine, I know how to kick someone’s ass.”

Kai grins again, “That’s the spirit.”

“Kai!” Jinora slaps his arm, “Don’t support that!”

“Ow Jinnie! That hurt,” he immediately pouts with a frown before inserting his card to pay.

Korra lets out a tired laugh, “Why are you two so energetic at this time?”

“It's barely eight though…?”

With a heavy groan, Korra sets their bag onto the counter. “Barely eight… I’m so dead.”

Kai pulls out his card from the machine when it beeps, “Well, good luck alright? Make sure to sleep not on a bench this time!”

Korra groans yet again, “At this point, a bench sounds nice.”

They both laugh before taking their things, “Well hang in there okay?”

“Good night Korra! See you later.”

“Night Jinora, night Kai…” with a sloppy wave, Korra yawns before slouching against the counter. It was only a matter of time when the next customer walked up.

“Hey.”

“Hi,” Korra mindlessly grabs her basket and starts ringing things up. She eventually scans a bottle of beer and takes a glance at her face, it was one of her regulars. Letting out a soft breath, she punches in her birthday before saying the total. “Okay that’s twenty forty two.”

“Okay.”

Korra hands her the receipt once it is out and the customer gives Korra a slight bow before taking her items and walking out the door. In solitude once again, Korra closes her eyes until the door slides open. She cracks an eye open before she is somewhat revived. It was her favorite customer, Asami, striding in all tall and sexy with her great sense of fashion as usual.

“Welcome!”

Asami walks in but it looked like she was in the middle of an important call. She gives Korra a warm smile before walking towards her usual aisle. Letting out a slightly disappointed sigh, Korra stood there feeling dejected. She rolls her wrist before resting her hands on the counter.

 _Dang… she seemed busy. Hmm… wonder if she’s still in school? She_ **_is_ ** _only a year older than me but she has such a sophisticated vibe… hmm…_ She snaps out of her thoughts when she hears some loud voices.

“I can’t believe you! Just leave me alone!”

“Hey! You’re the one who snooped around! Don’t blame this on me.”

Korra perks up from the counter because of those sudden loud voices. The store was pretty quiet besides from the light background music. She didn’t even remember seeing them walk in so it was a slight surprise to hear people let alone hear them argue.

“Get out of my face! You’re so mean.”

“How am I mean? I’m trying to talk to you here.”

“Stop following me!”

Korra was about to move to get a better look at the two arguing before her favorite customer walks up. Except this time, Asami had in some earphones and it looked like she was still deep in the middle of her important call.

“...” 

Settling back down, she starts scanning Asami’s items and once she makes it to the alcohol, she does her usual and asks Asami for her ID. Asami gives her an apologetic smile before pulling out her ID and hands it to Korra. Korra does her usual check before the two voices caught her attention again.

“Let me go!”

“Calm down let’s talk.”

With a huff, Korra blows a piece of hair out of her face before mouthing a _‘sorry’_ at Asami as she hands back her ID. She quickly turns around and spots the two arguing before raising her voice.

“ **Excuse me sir? I’m sorry but I’m gonna have to ask you to leave.** ”

The arguing pair stop and turn to look at Korra. The guy is obviously not pleased by this interruption as he angrily spits out:

“What’d you just say?”

Korra taps the counter before taking her stance and stands tall. “ **I said. You’re gonna have to leave.** ”

“Hah? Excuse me but I’m a customer. You can't just kick me out, I haven’t done anything wrong.”

“I apologize but if you’re gonna continue harassing one of our patrons,” she nods towards the young woman, “you're gonna have to leave.”

“Says who you bitch? Where’s the manager? I’d like to speak to your superior.”

Korra lets out a quiet snort, “You’re speaking to her.” _Laughing my ass off, you’re so not. Iroh’s busy so he doesn’t need to deal with this chump._

The guy grunts before huffing out, “Oh yeah? Why don’t you shove it up your ass you cunt!”

An eyebrow twitches. _The fuck is that supposed to mean?_ “ **Sir.** I’ll ask you **kindly** once again. Please leave our property or I **will** call the cops.”

Gruffing displeased, he storms out the door. Once he was gone, the lady he was with walks over and bows to Korra. “Thank you so much miss! I didn’t know you were the manager.”

Korra shrugs, “Oh no, I’m not actually the manager. I just didn’t want to bother him cause he’s always busy. Anyways, take your time okay? Let me know if you want me to call the cops to escort you home. I know a guy down there so you’d be safe with him. Oh, and the name’s Korra by the way.”

“Thank you so much! I’m Ginger,” the lady shakes Korra’s hand before bowing a few times. She expresses her gratitude once again before walking back inside the store.

“...”

Feeling tired, Korra rubs her eyes before they snap open.

“Shit—” she quickly turns to face Asami. “I’m so sor—”

Asami, who wasn’t on the phone anymore, looks a bit shocked. She blinks before laughing slightly and gives her a warm smile. “No, not at all. You're totally fine. Ringing me up was the least of your worries.”

Korra gives her a guilty grin, “Anyways where was I…” she finishes ringing her up before saying the total, “Alright that’ll be thirty twenty one.”

“Alright,” Asami pays before taking her stuff and receipt in hand. She smiles once again before saying, “Thanks Korra, have a good night.”

Korra’s mouth fell open before she mindlessly responded, “T-Thanks… night.”

With a wink, Asami struts out the market. Korra, on the other hand, was playing back what Asami had just said to her

“Korra…Korra… Korra. She called me by my name!?!”

…

The next day, the moment Korra sees Kuvira, she lights up like a lightbulb. “Kuvira Kuvira! You’re never gonna guess what happened the other day!”

Kuvira scratches the back of her head before asking, “What now?”

Korra was practically jumping up and down, “Asami! She called me by my name!”

Her friend blinks, “And…?”

“She called me by my name Kuv!”

She deadpans slightly, “That’s it?”

“What do you mean that’s it?! She knows my name for spirits sakes!” Korra throws her hands up in excitement.

Letting out a dry laugh, Kuvira gives her a judging look. “And what do you want me to say? Congrats?”

There was a bright grin plastered on her face, “Thanks pal!”

“You’re kidding.”

Korra’s eyes were sparkling brightly, “Why would I be?”

Letting out a sigh, Kuvira shook her head. “Congrats, you’re one step closer to getting in her pants. Anyways, I’m going out to drink at a club after work. You wanna come?”

“Sure why not? In celebration of Asami finally learning my name!”

Kuvira rubs her neck, “Oh great, lets hope I don’t regret this.”

…

The music was booming and Korra could feel her chest vibrating. She quickly leans in next to Kuvira’s ear before shouting, “Damn, it’s so loud! Now I remember why I don’t go to clubs that often.”

Kuvira shouts back, “Just drink something, have fun, let loose!” She smacks Korra’s back, “I’m going in!”

“Wait what?! Don’t leave me—” before Korra could get out another word, Kuvira was lost in the crowds. She mutters to herself in a whisper, “Alone.”

With a sigh, Korra makes her way through the crowd towards the bar in the back. She manages to make it there in one piece before sitting down in the corner and the bartender turns to her surprisingly quick.

“What can I get ya?”

“Uhh…” Korra scans the shelf, ”how about a blue kamikaze.”

“Coming right up.”

As Korra waits, she crosses her legs before he comes back. “One blue kamikaze.”

“Thanks,” downing a shot, Korra lets out a refreshing sigh before leaning against the counter. It didn’t take long for her to hear a familiar voice from behind.

“I’ll take two of what she just had,” she takes a seat next to Korra, “I didn’t peg ya as a party gal.”

Korra looks over and her mouth drops. “A-Asami?!”

“Hey Korra,” Asami settles down comfortably next to her and grins before thanking the bartender. “Thanks,” she slides one of the two shots she had in front of Korra, “You wanna play a game?”

Blinking, Korra looks down at the shot glass in front of her before looking back up at Asami in disbelief. “Who?” She points a finger at herself, “With me?”

Asami giggles, “Obviously you and me. Who else would I be asking?” She props her elbow onto the counter before giving Korra a flirtatious look. “Never thought I’d see my favorite cashier here.” 

She downs the shot before waving at hand at the bartender, “Tahno, can I get two shot glasses and a bottle of fire whiskey for my friend and I here?”

“Of course,” Tahno grabs two new shot glasses and sets them on the counter before sliding over a bottle of fire whiskey.

Korra’s brain was lagging. It takes her a second to finally process things. “Ahhh, okay I get it, you wanna take shots with me… take shots with me… shots?! With me?!”

Letting out an amused chuckle, Asami pours some whiskey into the two shot glasses. “So you up for it?” She eyes the untouched shot glass in front of Korra.

Feeling her cheeks grow warm, Korra blinks before finally downing the shot Asami gave her. “I’m all yours.”

Asami hums with a sly smile, “Good… now then. How about this, we each ask each other a question and if you fail to answer it, you have to take a shot?”

With a slight grin on her face, Korra says “Sure, sounds good.”

Smiling innocently, Asami starts. “How long have you been crushing on me?”

Korra coughs, “I-I’m sorry what?” _She did not just—_

“Mmh…” she runs her finger tip on the rim of her glass, “I’ve been watching you for a few months now. You think I wouldn’t notice?”

Her cheeks grow red, “I-I u-uuhhhh… s-sorry!” _Wait what?! She’s known that I’ve had a crush on her?! More like she’s been watching me too!? SAY WHAT?!_

Asami pushes her shot glass forward, “That’s one shot for you then. Ask me something.”

Korra couldn’t argue with that. She’d rather take the shot then tell Asami she’s been crushing on her since day one. Downing it like a champ, she thinks for a second before asking, “Since when have you known?”

“Hmm…” she taps the counter before answering, “let’s just say for a pretty long time now.”

“Hey, that’s so vague! That’s not fair!” Korra interjects.

She lets out a chuckle, “Okay okay, before you cut your hair then.”

Korra freezes. _Say what? That was like several months ago… I only worked with long hair for a month after I first started so…_

Realization hits Korra and her mouth drops. _That’s since the freaking beginning?! Say what!!!?_

Smiling deviously, Asami starts again. “My turn now, are you single?”

A brow twitches, “Y-Yes.”

“Good. Ask me something.”

“O-Okay… um… are _you_ single?”

Asami hums, “Maybe not after tonight.” She pours herself a shot and takes it.

Korra’s mouth drops again, _And what's that supposed to mean?!_

“Okay my turn, how old are you?”

“T-Twenty two…”

“Hmm…” feeling intrigued, Asami brings her hand to her lips before pulling back her lower lip.

Korra gulps before asking, “What do you do for a living?”

Blinking, Asami smiles before grabbing the shot she filled earlier and takes it. “Sorry, that’s a question for our first date.”

Slapping herself mentally, Korra almost falls off her chair. _Did she just say_ **_our_ ** _first date or am I tripping?_

Asami holds the glass by her lips and makes eye contact with her before licking it for some damned reason. Now **_that_** caught Korra’s attention.

_Holy spirits!? Is she flirting with me…? No… no way?! Should I go for it? No… maybe I shouldn’t… but fuck it! I’ma do it!_

Korra gulps one last time before feeling gusty, thanks to the alcohol, and wills herself to ask this question. “Uhh… d-did you… want to… I don’t know… g-go on a date with me by chance?”

Those vibrant green eyes pierced into Korra’s heart once again as she gave Korra a devilish smile. “I thought you’d never ask.”

**Author's Note:**

> AN: fun fact, one of the experiences/stories Korra goes thru at work actually happened to me, who wants to guess which one 😉
> 
> It’s between:  
> Exp A -old person falling  
> Exp B -kicking a customer out


End file.
